


12 days of Christmas

by Robronobsession



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd post my Christmas gift fic on here as I know lots of people in the fandom don't have tumblrXx</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 days of Christmas

Vic walked into the pub and grabbed Andys arm. “Can you come Robs drunk.” She asked just before a very drunk Robert marched, well more like fell, throw the door and stumbled towards Aaron.   
"Robert." Vic said as she saw him but he soon snuggled on Aaron's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." He said wrapping his arms around him.  
"Alright I think you should go to Vic yeah." Aaron said trying to keep his arms from hugging Robert back. Robert shook his head on Aaron's shoulder.   
"I'm so sorry for everything. I miss you so much."   
"Robert?" Vic asked but got no reply as he hugged Aaron.  
"I love you."   
“Yeah, yeah I know mate.” Aaron said sadly.  
"I hate you calling me mate." Robert said sounding very upset so Aaron rubbed his back. "Why didn't you run away with me?" Robert asked, still on his shoulder but loud enough for others to here.  
"Robert." Aaron said as gently as he could, but he couldn't help the way he was feeling showing.  
"When I asked you to come to Manchester with me, before, before everyone found out, before Chrissie knew about us. I wish we were in Manchester. I wish we never had to leave."   
"Come on Rob." Andy said putting a hand on Robert's shoulder. "Come home yeah."   
"No." Robert whispered, hugging Aaron slightly tighter. Aaron huffed lightly and moved Robert so he could look at him.   
“Why don’t you come through the back? Sleep it off yeah.” Robert nodded and allowed Aaron to move him to the backroom.   
“Can I sleep in your bed?” Robert said still clung to Aaron.   
“Ok mate, come on.” He guided him into a room Robert knew all too well and let him slip under the covers. Aaron started to walk away but Robert spoke in a small voice. “Stay.’ He couldn’t bring himself to go. He crawled into the bed and Robert, once again, snuggled into his arms. He stroked Roberts blond hair till he felt the older man fall asleep in his arms. When he moved to leave he heard Robert grown and squiggle like a baby thats lost its dummy, so he took of his hoodie and pushed it into Roberts arms. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the way Robert calmed and clung to the hoodie. He left and went back to the pub. 

The next morning Robert was woken by Chas’s voice. He was still in a confused haze when he heard her telling him to go home. He wrapped the hoodie in his arms around him and slipped his arms through the sleeves. He stumbled back to Vic’s and went to his room. The night before came back into Roberts mind and, once not so hungover, he went to see Aaron.   
“Aaron.” He called out seeing him leave the shop.   
“What?”   
“Im sorry about last night.”   
“Right that it?” Aaron said starting to walked away.  
“I meant it, you know.” He could see the sadness in Aaron’s eyes, he didn’t believe him. “I love you.”  
“Right.” Aaron nodded trying to turn because he knew he’d cry, he always cried.  
“Hay.” Robert said putting his hand to Aaron’s arm. “Please Aaron. I know, I know this last year its been…”  
“A living hell?”   
“Yeah… but I want to make it up to you, if I can. I love you Aaron, I really do, more then anything.”  
“No you don’t Robert.” Aaron started to walk away.   
“I’ll prove it to you!” Robert shouted after him. He huffed and walked back to Vic’s.

“You better now?” Vic asked her brother when he walked through the door and slumped onto the sofa. He didn’t reply he only huffed.  
“You got your presents sorted?” Still no reply. “Haven’t got long left Robert.” “Only got the rest of today then 12 days till Christmas.”  
“What you say?” Robert said, Vic could tell he was thinking something.  
“12 days till Christmas.”  
“Ive gotta go.” He jumped from the sofa and kissed his sister on the head before rushing out the door.  
“What the?” 

 

Aaron woke up hearing the door bell. He groaned as he got out of bed and looked to the countdown on his wall, his mum got it for him to count down for Christmas, wasn’t like there was any point though. He held the banister as he slowly walked down the stairs and opened the door and was shocked and confused. A black dog with a little red bow round its blue collar.   
“Alright there?” He said to the dog before looking round. He lent down causally but the dog didn’t seem to mind him, actually the dog quite liked him. He pulled the ribbon string and undid the bow to see a little tag attached. One one side of the brown tag was written.  
"On The First Day Of Christmas."  
And on the other there was.   
"Please love me my name is Snow. If you don’t love me please phone this number:("  
The small numbers underneath where almost unreadable. Aaron looked at the dog and knelt down. “Where’d you come from.. snow?” The Dog seemed to et a little excited when his name was said and walked towards Aaron. “You hungry Snow? Yeah?” He looked round again before he let the dog in.

Chas walked into the kitchen and stopped seeing Aaron feeding ham to a black dog, its pointy ears up and its tail waggling.   
“Aaron?”   
“Umm. so this is snow.”  
“Snow?”   
“Yeah… he was on the door step.”  
“Wright and you decided to let him in and feed him? He has a collar love he must have owners.” Aaron had already read the silver tag on his collar, the one with their address on it, he didn’t feel like telling his mum that bit.  
“He had a note, asking us to let him live with us.”  
“Well he’s not living hear.” Aaron pulled a fake upset face pushing his bottom lip out. “Well I guess he isn’t very big, not as big as Scrappy.”  
“He’s a house dog and he’s really nice.”  
“Don’t let him though the pub.” Aaron smiled and Chas couldn’t help smile too. “Talk to Diane about it.”  
“Yeah I will.” 

Aaron sat on the sofa with Snow when Chas walked through from the bar.   
“Happy there?” She smiled, seeing Aaron give the dog some of his sandwich.  
“Very.”   
“Heard Dianes letting him stay.   
“Yeah. We’ll have to get some food for him.” Aaron said stroking the dogs head as he watched what ever it as on the tv. Chas smiled seeing her son seem so relaxed and happy. 

The next day Aaron went to the scrap yard, yesterday had been his day off but Adam had arranged for him and Vic to go away for a couple of days so Aaron had to stand in. He brought Snow along and Scrappy seemed to like him, Really like him. Aaron laughed and let the two dogs get to know each other. He opened the door to the porta cabin and saw a something wrapped in blue and white stripped wrapping paper. He walked over to it and read the note attached. 

“On The Second Day Of Christmas.”   
The was nothing written on the other side and Aaron decided to unwrap the paper. Inside was two hoodies, he lifted one up to see it was his size then notice something odd about the other. He chuckled to himself noticing it was a dog hoodie. He walked out of the porta cabin to see the dogs getting along very well, he walked round but couldn’t see anyone. He got on with is days work and went home with snow.

“Where did you come from boy?” He asked Snow as he sat on his bed with him, both full from their teas. The tags where typed so their was no handwriting he could put a name to. He smiled as the little dog walked over to the bag on his bed which had their hoodies in. “You want yours boy?” Aaron moved over and took them from the bag before gently putting it on Snow. “Like that?” The little dog seemed to like the fabric and obviously thought it was a good thing to sleep in as it soon curled up on Aaron’s bed. He looked at the clock and decided to go to sleep too. 

Like Yesterday Aaron got up and ready for work and like Yesterday he left Snow with Scrappy as he went inside. Sitting on his desk was another little present. He walked over and looked at the little typed tag.  
“On The Third Day Of Christmas."  
He pulled the silver bow that held the blue wrapping paper around the present. In side was 3 hats; one blue, one red and one black, and all with little bobbles on the top. Aaron smile, its got Adam he thought quickly then another name popped in his head. No he thought with a sad smile he wouldn’t do this, maybe it was Vic or even his mum or another Dingle. His day was the same as yesterday and he went home and fell asleep. 

He went to work like yesterday, with Snow at his feet. He opened the door and there it was, a box wrapped in blue sitting on his desk. He walked over with Snow still following and looked at the tag.  
“On The Forth Day Of Christmas."  
He opened the box. Inside was two blue china dog bowls and two collapsible ones. He spent the rest of the day scrapping as Snow and Scrappy played together. When he got home he fed Snow in his new dog bowl and when to bed.

He almost jumped out of bed to get to the scrap yard the next morning, Adam would be in later. He got there and saw a blue box on his desk. He smiled before walking up to it, Snow beside his feet. He looked at the tag.

“On The Forth Day Of Christmas.”  
He undone the bow to see 5 toy cars, one was similar to the first car Robert owned when he came to the village, the second was the one Aaron help Chrissie pick out for him, the third was the one Chrissie burnt and the forth was the one he owned now and finally a the truck they almost had their first time together in. Aaron picked up the white toy car and held it. He shacked his head but couldn’t help the smile on his face. He lined the little cars in his top draw but couldn’t help fiddle with the little things as he sat waiting for Adam. As the door opened he shoved the white car in his hands into the draw.  
“Alright?” He asked Adam who walked through the door.  
“Yeah.” He smiled. “Where’s Scrap?” Aaron knew the answer to that, he’s off with Snow somewhere.  
“Don’t know, off sleeping somewhere.” Adam lifted and lowered his eyebrows as a ok and sat down at his desk. When Adam looked up from the paper work, after a while, he noticed Aaron looked deep in thought.   
“You alright mate?”  
“Yeah-“ He said but Aaron knew Adam knew there was something. “-Do you think people can change?”  
“Sometimes.” Adam said almost causally. “Depends on who it is.” Adam knew that face and who it meant Aaron was thinking about. “Whats Robert done now?”   
“Nothing.” Aaron says. “Just something he said the other day.”

He woke up the next morning and was surprised when he saw flowers beside his bed, with a little tag on. “On the sixth day of Christmas.” Was written on the tag but it creeped him out how easily Robert could get into his room, he knew he was a heavy sleeper but he thought he’d be able to tell if someone was that close they could put a bawl full of flowers on his bed side table. He didn’t even have to look to know there where 6 flowers, white roses with blue bits in them. He got up and dressed and went down stairs with Snow by his feet. He walked through the pub where Vic was sitting having a lemonade before work.  
“Tell your brother to stop. Its getting creepy.” Aaron said walking by with out stopping.   
“Is that a dog?” She asked Marlon who was behind the bar who shrugged. She got up and left, even thought Marlon told her not to, and walked home quickly.  
“What you been doing to upset Aaron?” She asked Robert who was having breakfast.  
“Don’t know what your talking about.” Vic could tell he was lying.  
“Really? Well he told you to stop, apparently what ever it is your not doing is getting creepy.”  
“Really.” Robert said Vic could hear the upset in his voice. She walked over and sat next to her brother.  
"You still love him don't you?" She asked and grabbed his hands before he could leave. He huffed and nodded. "I don't know if I'll ever stop."   
"You need to move on Robert and Aaron deserve that too."  
"I've never felt like this Vic." He tells her truthfully.  
"Not even with Katie?" She asked.  
"No." He said with almost a small laugh.   
"Robert?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't know if it's the right time to ask but...are you gay?" He looked to his hands, away from his sisters eyes. "It doesn't matter if you are, you're still my brother."  
"I'm not gay Vic."   
"You're not straight though are you?"   
"No, no I'm not. Known that for a long time." She hugged him tightly.  
"What where you doing to annoy Aaron?" She asked and she could feel him laugh a little.  
"Twelve days of Christmas." He smiled, she knew he thought it was stupid.  
"Did you get him a dog?"  
"Might of done. It's a special dog, it can tell when somethings wrong and it's trained to look after its owner." He said feelings a bit silly for telling Vic all this.  
"I'll help." She said.  
"What?"   
"With the 12 days of Christmas. I know you love him, you really do."

"The next 5 days Aaron got lost of gifts, from minspies to pints for him to have with Adam. It was the 12 night Robert really planned. Aaron spent Christmas with his family and got back to the pub late, he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that he hadn't got anything. He went into his room and sat down.  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas" He heard noises coming from outside his window.  
"There is just one thing I need" He walked over to his window.  
"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree" Opened his window and looked out.  
"I just want you for my own more than you could ever know" there was Robert and behind him was, Aaron was guessing, 11 people, some single like Robert and some with instruments. Robert was the only one with a mic though.  
"Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you, yeah." Robert sounds loud with a shit eating grin.  
"You drunk?!" Aaron shouted to him.  
"More sober then I've ever been!" Robert said looking into Aaron's eyes, even from far away Robert still looked like Aaron was the only thing that existed, even though the quire and ban where still going. "I love you Aaron, I'm so so sorry for everything I've done to you."   
"You think you can make up for it with a few presents?"  
"No. But I want to make up for it, even if it takes the rest of my life."  
"Not proposing are ya, cuz I'd say no."  
"I know, but would you be willing to give me another chance? To prove how much you mean to me, how much I love you." Aaron closed his window. Robert stared at the closed window and curtain before sitting on the floor. He Stared at the ground before he heard the door open and stood up quickly.   
"Don't mess with me, I can't take anymore."   
"I'm not messing you around." Robert said walking over to Aaron, music still playing. "I love you so much Aaron Livesy."  
"I love you too Robert Sugden." It might not of snowed when they started kissing or Santa flying about them but for Robert it was definitely the best Christmas ever, till the next year, when Aaron did say yes.


End file.
